


Talkative

by Unforgotten



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten
Summary: Bucky was almost sure he'd never been a talker in the sack.





	Talkative

Bucky was almost sure he'd never been a talker in the sack. Sure, he'd been a charmer in his old life—or had been told he had been, even if he couldn't remember any of the dates he'd charmed, or how exactly that had gone for him by the end of any of those nights—but that didn't have to mean talking, at least not all the time. It could mean a wink, a smile, the way you leaned toward someone. Could mean the kind of questions you asked them, the kind that made it clear you'd been listening, and were interested in listening some more.

If he'd been a talker before, it would have felt more natural now, and he'd have figured out what talking did to Loki six months ago. And it wouldn't have felt stupid every time, Bucky trying to figure out a new way to describe the way Loki's dick felt inside him, or how good he looked sucking Bucky's. Or how he looked even better when he was naked and hard on the bed, sprawled out and waiting for Bucky to start in with the praise (because of course it had taken him about two minutes to start expecting it, and nevermind whether any of Bucky's blood was anywhere near the part of his brain that controlled words or not).

"You're really something, you know," Bucky said, which was about the best he was ever going to manage when Loki was stroking him and he was this close.

"Am I really?"

Not to mention _great_ at not fishing for more whenever he got a compliment...but mentioning that wasn't a good way to get anywhere Bucky wanted to be at the moment. He was just lucky Loki hadn't taken his last try the wrong way. "Yeah. Your hands are—they're good. Really good. You give the—the absolute best handjobs."

If there was a way to sound smooth while saying that kind of thing, Bucky hadn't found it yet. Loki didn't seem to mind, though; his cheeks turned pink, and his chest was moving faster, and even though Bucky hadn't even touched his dick yet, he knew Loki had to be at least as hard as he was. That was why he bothered with all the talking, even though it still didn't come naturally, and probably never would: to get Loki hot and bothered like this. It was getting so there was no better or quicker way for Bucky to get hard or get off than to think about the way Loki looked when Bucky said nice things to him. The other way had been fine, with Loki pretending he could take it or leave it, and both of them knowing damned well he wouldn't keep coming back if he wasn't into Bucky just as much as Bucky was into him, but this was a thousand times better.

"You look really good, too," he said, and Loki turned a little pinker, and seeing that was all it took for Bucky to come.

There wasn't any more talking or even an expectation of talking while he caught his breath, which was good since his mind was always a blank at this particular moment.

When he was finished recovering, Loki came in closer, no more of his thing where he sat there trying to look aloof while he got Bucky off. Now he loomed overhead, and Bucky reached for him and pulled him close enough to kiss him, to wrap his legs around his hips, to reach for his dick.

"You're so hard," he said, which he thought was a decent enough start. "You have the biggest dick I've ever seen."

He didn't mean for it to come out sounding sarcastic, especially since it was actually true (and so was everything else he said, though he usually left out the part where he couldn't really remember anybody else in that much detail). Loki didn't seem to notice; by this point in the proceedings, he probably wouldn't have noticed anything off unless Bucky outright told him he was ugly as a rock and hung like a mouse.

"It would feel so good inside me," he added, though they didn't manage to get that far as much as they'd used to.

They didn't get that far this time, either. They never did, when Bucky got off first; it seemed to give Loki too much time to get worked up, so that he came almost as soon as Bucky laid a hand on him. He did the same thing this time, fucking into Bucky's hand for about a minute before he lost it.

"Your face is really good when you come," Bucky said, impulsively this time, because it was true, and Loki's face was, and saying so a few weeks back was what had led them here to begin with. "I love it."

"You're not terrible, yourself," Loki said a minute later, once he'd caught his own breath.

Maybe all this talking didn't come naturally to Bucky, but there was one thing he could always take comfort in, when he was done embarrassing himself: At least he was better at it than some people.


End file.
